MY Life For You/Issue 18
Issue 18 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Return Everyone sat in a circle around a heater that was plugged into the wall. Nia, Jamal's mom, came and brought some food. She gave Amy some microwaved Mac&cheese. Nia: Here we go, it is not much, but please do bear with it. Kim: It's fine since you're sharing some of your food with us. Dom: We have plenty of food, enough for us to last another 2 months. Chad: Do you guys think of ever leaving this place? Maybe go somewhere else to live in? Dom: We have thought about it. We were going to go to Chicago, but now that's no longer an option. Nia: I can't believe the city's gone. to Dom What are we going to do? Dom: We'll think of something. There are other places like Chicago, we'll go there. Aaron: There are more refugee camps Dom: Yeah, there is one in Denver, Phoenix, and Des Moines in Iowa. Those are the only three that I ever heard of. Judy: They're all so far. Dom: Yeah, they are, but we got to go there. I need to keep my family safe. So what are your plans? Everyone looks at each other. Aaron: Actually, we don't really have a plan. Jamal: No plan, that ain't good man. You need a plan in order to survive through this. Nia: Come on now, we can have this conversation later. to Amy How is the food? Amy: It's good. Nia:smiles that's good to here. So who's kid is she? Kim: She's none of ours. We just happen to find her and brought her with us. Nia: Where were her parents? Amy: Daddy died. Nia: I'm sorry to hear that. Mikaela: Judy and Aaron treat Amy like their own daughter more than anything. Trevor: No kidding. Everyone finished eating. Amy and Judy grabbed a few blankets and pillows and fell asleep next to the heater. Chad leaned against a wall and slept. Trevor and Mikaela went to the car to grab a few things. Nia and Jamal went to take out garbage. Aaron and Dom sat on a futon. Aaron: Thanks again for the food. Dom: No problem, we have a lot of food to spare anyways. Plus, some of them were going to go bad anyways. You guys can take some of the food for your trip. With the remaining food we’ll probably stay for another month. Aaron: Then head towards Des Moines? Dom: Yeah, I need to keep my family safe. They mean everything to me. How about you? Have you thought about your plans? Aaron: No, not at all. Our original plan was to go to Chicago and find Kim’s parents, but we never found them. Now that Chicago’s gone, I guess our next move is to head towards Des Moines as well. Dom: I see…. You know. It really amazes me. Seven kids surviving 9 months of this hell hole, heh, it truly is amazing. Though I am curious, where are your parents to take care of you guys? Aaron: My mom is dead. She was turned into one of them…. I… I shot her myself. Dom: That most have been a very hard thing to do, and brave. You have done something that no other man could have done, and that sort of thing is good in order to survive out here. Aaron: Yeah. Judy’s parents were found dead. Shot, by other people, not by zombies. We don’t know where Chad’s parents are, and Trevor doesn’t seem to give a shit about his family. Dom: You guys have it rough. What about the rest of your family, your dad, or maybe a sibling? Aaron: I never got to know my dad. My mom says that he abandoned her when she was pregnant with me. I did have an older brother, but I don’t really think about him a lot. Dom: Why’s that? Aaron: I never liked him. He was always that asshole of a brother and picked on the little one. Dom: Ah okay. I understand, I too had a brother that was like that. Aaron: Yeah, he was a really bitch to me. He went to college in Florida. After that, he never came to contact us. That was like 6 years ago. Dom: hmmm Aaron: I have been wondering this a lot recently. You were part of the hunting group of Prospect right? Dom: Not proud of it, but yeah. Aaron: Where exactly is this place? Dom: its east of here. With the highways being blocked, going east is probably the only way to get to Iowa. If you’re planning on going there, you best do it quickly and quietly. They usually do their patrol around 12:00-2:00pm then 5:00-8:00pm. The camp is pretty big. By the way, if you get caught. There is an exit south of the camp. No one should know about it. It’s hidden behind a boat. Aaron: Thanks. Yawn I think I’m about to go to sleep. See you tomorrow. Dom: Have a nice nap. The next morning the group grabbed some food and put it into the car. Kim: Thanks again for letting us have some of your food supplies. Nia: Don’t worry about it. Judy: to Amy what do you say? Amy: to Nia Thank You. Nia: You’re welcome sweetie. Make sure you eat all of it okay? Amy: Okay! Aaron: Well it was nice meeting you Jamal, Dom. Dom: Nice meeting you people as well. Glad to know that there are not people that have lost their humanity just yet. Aaron: hmph. See ya at Des Moines. Everyone got into the car. As Aaron shook Dom’s hand and headed towards the car. He heard a scream coming from the distance. Mikaela: What was that? Kim: Sounded like it came from over there. Aaron: Dom! Dom: Jamal go grab the guns! Nia go hide inside we’ll handle this. Nia and Jamal head towards the store. Jamal comes back out with a pistol and a shotgun. Aaron grabs his rifle and his revolver. Aaron: Chad make sure we got everything we need, we’ll check out what it is. Chad: Alright, make it fast. Aaron, Dom, and Jamal head toward where the sound came from. They saw a blonde woman running away from a herd of zombies. Jamal: Shit, that’s a lot. Dom: We have to help her. Aaron: Are you crazy? There is way too many of them for us to handle. Dom: We got to do something! Aaron: When you asked me how we survived for so long. It was because we avoided things like this. Dom: Remember when I said that you haven’t lost your humanity? I guess I was wrong. Aaron: Fuck man. Fine, we can probably take them out. Looks like to be about 20 of them. Check your guns and get ready….GO! They ran out and started firing their guns. One by one the zombies fell to the ground until all of them were dead. The blonde woman stopped running and collapsed to the ground. Dom went to check to see if all the zombies were dead. Jamal and Aaron ran to check on the woman. The woman was covered in dirt, but they were able to make it out who it was. Jamal’s jaw dropped, and Aaron fell on his butt. He could not believe who it was. Jamal: No way, why are you here? Aaron: Susan? Category:Uncategorized